Irony (NND)
|songfeat = collab |gender = Female |official_illustrator = Yamako (ヤマコ) |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = irony |officialromajiname = |othernameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 20|month = 10|&year = 1990|ref = Her Nico Nico Douga userpage |status = Active |year = 2009-present |NNDuserpageID = 6217387 |mylistID1 = 11342801 |mylist1info = solo |mylistID2 = 14012707 |mylist2info = collab |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Yoru, Mikarin, Kurenai}} irony is an with a smooth and gentle angelic mid-range voice. She has been active since 2009 and mainly covers VOCALOID and anime songs, but is more famous for her covers of the latter. Her most popular cover is of "Connect", the opening song for the anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica, with about 1.6 million views on Nico Nico Douga as of August 2013. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on October 16, 2011) # M4D ESSENCE (Released on December 30, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on April 22, 2012) # (Released on April 30, 2012) # (Released on May 27, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on October 28, 2012) # (Released on December 30, 2012) }} List of Covered Songs (OreImo OP) (2010.11.05) # "Rasenna Watashi" (2010.11.12) # "Cat Food" (2010.11.23) # "MOON SIGNAL" feat. irony and Kurenai (2010.11.26) # "Shiryo suru Zombie" (2010.11.30) # "No buts!" (To Aru Majutsu no Index II OP) (2010.12.10) # "Koi kyori to ai" feat. irony and Cross (2010.12.25) # "Time Machine" feat. irony and Mikarin (2011.01.01) # "Leia" (2011.01.08) (Not in Mylist) # "Namae no nai Uta" (Nameless Song) (2011.01.24) # "Connect" (Puella Magi Madoka Magica OP) (2011.02.05) # "Nanairo no Asa" (2011.03.03) # "Discommunication" (2011.03.04) (Taken down on NND) # "Ding-Dong" (2011.03.05) # "Ikite" (2011.03.16) # "Eigyo no Theme" (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) (2011.03.25) # "Sayonara Memories-band edition" (2011.04.01) # "Kagaribito" (2011.04.10) # "ACUTE" feat. irony, Kaheore and Yasu (2011.04.15) # "ReAct" feat. irony, Kurenai and RETSU (2011.05.05) # "Nee." (2011.06.04) # "Memories" (2011.06.15) # "Ame ni naritai" (2011.06.28) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" (Bakemonogatari ED) (2011.07.07) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (2011.07.17) # "Hatsukoi Regret" (2011.08.24) # "Kimi to futari" (2011.09.04) # "Mitsuki no ame" (2011.10.05) # "nexus" (OreImo Insert song) (2011.10.20) # "Usonaki Pumpkin" feat. irony and Maruru (2011.10.31) # "Onaji hanashi" feat. irony and Rimokon (2011.11.19) # "Good morning Emma Sympson (mu-cho remix)" (2011.12.07) # "Osakana Tengoku" feat. irony, Jizo, Snow, Suzume, Kimberly, Potan, Misakitsuchi, and Shina (2011.12.15) # "Jogen no tsuki" (2011.12.26) # "bouquet" (2012.01.09) # "Naisho no hanashi (TV Size)" (Nisemonogatari ED) (2012.01.16) # "IA IA★Night of Desire" (2012.01.31) # "Naisho no hanashi (full version)" (Nisemonogatari ED) (2012.02.08) # "Yoru gakureba mata" (2012.02.13) # "Keep Only One Love" (2012.02.17) # "Just feel love" (2012.03.03) # "Toukyouendorouru" -2012 ver.- (2012.03.12) # "Super Nova" (2012.03.21) # "Maigo no Boku ni" (I've Been Lost) (2012.03.26) # "CANDY CANDY" (2012.03.30) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) (2012.04.01) # "Nico Nico Kae Uta" (2012.04.16) # "Asayake, Kimi no Uta." (2012.04.17) # "paranoia" (2012.04.28) # "Sentensei Buriki Shoukougun" (2012.05.25) # "Yoru no Soko" (2012.05.29) # "Mr. Music" feat. Irony, lino, majico, Iwamoto, Shairu, Hiiragi Yuka and poppy (2012.06.16) # "Connect" (Puella Magi Madoka Magica OP) -Acoustic ver.- (2012.06.17) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.07.26) # "Meteo" (2012.07.28) # "Suki dayo!" -Summer Vacation edition- (Collab) (2012.07.29) # "Natsu no Owari, Koi no Hajimari" (2012.08.31) # "Boku to Watashi to Nico Nico Douga" feat. shell, Chikatarira, YNG, LIQU@., Baren, Tsukino Shion, kazyuP, Au, Nobunaga, irony, Owata, Reji, Donnie the Dynamite, Tori-san, miy, Noir, Rib, Vin, Yorukichi, Ko~ra, Shuiyuanwuyi, Wataame and Umemiya Hina (2012.09.14) # "crossing field" (Sword Art Online OP) (2012.09.18) # "crossing field" (Sword Art Online OP) (2012.09.19) # "Labyrinth" (2012.10.20) # "flow out" (2013.03.03) # "Lost Time Memory" (2013.04.07) # "Departures ~Anata ni Okuru Ai no Uta~" (Departures ~Song of the Love I Send to You~) (Guilty Crown ED) (2013.05.03) # "Luminous" (2013.05.24) }} Discography Gallery Trivia * She resides in Hokkaido. External Links * Twitter Category:Update NND links